Little Prince
by magicalmistress224
Summary: This has been requested by a lot of you. But here is a one-shot of Kit and Ella and the birth of their first child. (Skips over actual birthing) Enjoy!


Ella held her hand over her stomach and smiled. She was about eight months pregnant now with Kit's child. She didn't know what the baby would be, a boy or a girl, but truly, Ella didn't care. So long as the baby was alive and healthy, then she would be happy. She would love him or her all the same.

She was walking through the gardens and feeling a bit in pain. She just had some cramps, she didn't think anything of it. She ran her fingers over the flower petals and smiled to herself as her advisor, Prudence, spoke to her of the Queenly duties she had to accomplish this week.

Ella sucked in air through her teeth and winced as she held her stomach.

"Your Majesty? Is everything alright?" Prudence asked.

Ella scrunched her face a bit and nodded. "Yes, everything's fine. Just a few cramps is all," she said and took a few deep breaths. She felt the pain slowly go away and she looked to Prudence. "You were saying?"

"Your Majesty, perhaps it would be best if you sat down for a few moment," Prudence said and looked at her strangely.

Ella shook her head. "No need. I'm fine," she said and continued walking through the gardens. "Please, continue Prudence, I do believe you left off at the dinner this Friday."

"Yes, quite so," Prudence said. "The dinner is this Friday and you and Kit are to be present for Lord and Lady Wintgard."

"That sounds…lovely," Ella said and stopped again. She squeezed her eyes shut and placed on hand on her stomach and the other on her back. "Goodness…"

"Your Majesty, I must insist that you sit down at once," Prudence said and gently took Ella's arm.

Ella hesitated, but allowed her to lead her over to one of the stone benches. She slowly sat down and sighed. "I do believe my baby is going to come a bit early," Ella said. "Must be anxious to see the world."

"Shall I get the King for you?" Prudence asked.

"No, no, really this is normal. It's just some pregnancy…" she cut herself off with a gasp.

"I'm going to get the King," Prudence said and stood. She quickly rushed back to the palace and Ella was left alone.

She looked down at her stomach and gently ran her fingers over it. She took another deep breath and tried to focus on something else. Though, that became very hard to do as the cramps only got worse.

She took deep breaths and groaned. "Goodness…you certainly are…restless today aren't you?" she asked her stomach.

"Ella!"

Ella looked over and saw Kit rush over to her and kneel beside her. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, darling, everything is perfectly-," she cut herself off again with another groan and a small yelp.

Kit worriedly cupped her cheek and looked back at Prudence. "Get the doctor. Send him to our chambers," he said to her.

"Yes your Majesty," Prudence said and rushed off.

"Come on, Ella," Kit said and helped her to stand.

Ella yelped in pain again and she felt fear. Was something wrong? Why was she in so much pain? "Kit…I can't."

Kit bent down and picked her up bridal style and quickly carried her towards the palace.

Ella felt herself breaking a sweat as the pain grew worse and worse. "Kit," she moaned. She held her stomach and felt her breathing become sharper and she felt tears of pain fill her eyes. "Kit."

"Shh, I know, darling," Kit said and rushed down the hallway.

She gripped his shirt in her hand and began to cry. "What's happening?" she cried.

"Doors! Get the doors!" Kit yelled to the guards who quickly opened the doors to their bedchamber. The doctor was already there and he and the other nursemaids rushed over to Kit.

"Put her in bed, at the foot of it," the doctor said.

"What's happening to her, doctor?" Kit demanded and gently lay Ella down in bed.

The doctor walked over to her and moved his hands over her stomach. He looked at Kit and Ella. "You're in labor my Queen," he said.

"What? No, there's…I still have another month," Ella said.

"I'm sorry, but the time is now," the doctor said. The nursemaids walked over and began to prep her.

Ella felt an explosion of emotions and she grabbed Kit's hand. "I'm…afraid," she said.

Kit tucked a curl behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "Have courage…I'm going to help you. Everything is going to be fine," he said and kissed her hand.

"Alright Ella, I'm going to need you to push in just a moment," the doctor said.

Ella bit her lip and a sob escaped her chest.

"Darling, look at me," Kit said.

Ella turned to him.

He smiled at her and cupped her cheeks. "You are the strongest person I know. If there is one person who can do this…it's you. We're going to have a child," he said with a smile.

Ella smiled behind her tears and she nodded. "Yes…we're going to have a baby," she said.

Kit smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm right here," he said and held her hand tightly.

"Alright Ella, on the count of three, I need you to push," the doctor said. "One…two…three."

The delivery took a long time, but soon, a beautiful baby boy was born. A young Prince.

Ella looked down at her son and couldn't keep her eyes off of him. She took his tiny hand with her finger and smiled brightly as tears ran down her cheeks.

"He's beautiful," she said.

Kit kissed her head and stared down at his son and felt tears fill his eyes as well.

"What will you call the little Prince your Majesties?" a nursemaid asked with a smile.

Ella and Kit looked at each other with a smile before looking back to their son. "Charles," they said at the same time.

Ella gently pressed her lips to her new child's forehead. "Kit…he has your eyes," she said with a smile as she looked at his bright blue eyes.

"And your nose," Kit said with a grin.

Ella used her free hand to wipe her tears and she turned and kissed Kit and smiled at him. Then she looked back to Charles and didn't keep her eyes from him.

The nursemaids left the new parents once they finished cleaning up.

One of them turned to the others and smiled. "Let it be known here and now that Prince Charles will be the most beloved child in the Kingdom. With parents like Kit and Ella, there will never be a gray day in his life."


End file.
